1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visors of the flip-opening type for headgear, and more particularly to such headgear in which the visor comprises two overlapping members with the bottom member being stationary and the top member designed to flip up to provide space for advertising, storage or three-dimensional charactures, and more particularly to such visors with improved structure enhancing the opening, separation and closing of the overlapping members, thereby improving the functional usefulness of such headgear.
2. Related Art
Cap visors having displays located between two separable members are known to the art. An Example of such cap visors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,935 issued Jan. 22, 1991 in the name of Hur. Although the cap visor disclosed in this patent is an improvement over cap visors as shown in such references as U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 284,328 and 258,323 and 911,126, 2,475,471, 2,648,847 and 2,735,109, improvements can be made in the manner in which the overlapping bills separate, are retained separated and are closed. Additionally, such a cap visor can be improved to afford additional functions such as the storage of various items and as a compartment to house radios or cassettes.